Welcome to my life
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: Sam siebie nie widzi w najlepszym świetle. Twierdzi, że nie zasłużył sobie na to, co ma. Ale wciąż jest w błędzie.


**Welcome to my life**

Nadal nie znała wszystkich zakamarków wokół rezydencji Vongoli. Zbyt krótko tu mieszkała, a może braknie jej na to całego życia. Nie powinna włóczyć się sama, tyle razy to słyszała od wszystkich dookoła. To niebezpieczne, zgubi się, będą się martwić... Ciągłe wymówki, a przecież nie była już małą dziewczynką. Doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Zmieniła się. Z tamtej bezradnej, naiwnej księżniczki już prawie nic nie zostało prócz nienagannych manier w czasie oficjalnych okazji.

Z daleka go dostrzegła. W popołudniowym słońcu jego włosy wydawały się krwistoczerwone. Zawsze wykłócał się o ich kolor z pozostałymi Strażnikami, gdy ci chcieli mu dopiec. Wystarczyła wzmianka, a już tracił całe opanowanie i przeklinał na sprawcę żartu. Musiała przyznać, że razem tworzą prawdziwą, dziwaczną tęczę, którą ukochała ponad wszystko. Zwłaszcza jej burzową część.

Usłyszał ją, gdy podchodziła. Znał te lekkie kroki, szelest sukni, więc nie sięgnął po broń. Był nieco zaskoczony, że go tu znalazła. Nikt tutaj nie przychodził, nawet Giotto nie wiedział, dokąd jego przyjaciel chodzi, gdy chce pobyć w samotności.

Odruchowo wyciągnął rękę, żeby pomóc jej usiąść. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Ten uśmiech był zarezerwowany jedynie dla niego. Nadal nie rozumiał, jak mogła wybrać akurat jego. Wiedziała, że ma ręce splamione krwią. Był impulsywny, najpierw robił, potem myślał, nikt mu nigdy nie potrafił niczego przetłumaczyć, jak się na coś uparł. Wykłócał się z innymi o błahostki. Był szorstki i niemiły.

A ona? Piękna, delikatna, z książęcego rodu. Mądra, ciepła, inteligentna. Idealna żona dla szefa Vongoli – nadal łapał się na tej myśli. Przecież była blisko z Giottem, dogadywali się świetnie. Była pierwszą kobietą, która go nie onieśmielała.

A jednak chciała związać się właśnie z nim. Z Prawą Ręką o dłoniach splamionych krwią i beznadziejnym charakterze. Nigdy nie pytała o rzeczy związane z pracą. Wiedziała, lecz nic nie mówiła. Po prostu rozumiała. Patrzyła na niego z miłością, czego czasami nie mógł znieść, bo przecież na nią nie zasługiwał.

– Nie powinnaś włóczyć się sama, aniele – odezwał się.

– Nie mogłam cię nigdzie znaleźć.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Odkąd Giotto powiedział jej o jego przeszłości, postanowiła go wspierać w takie dni jak te. Była dla niego jak prawdziwy anioł.

– To taka moja kryjówka – wyjaśnił.

– Nie chciałam...

Położył jej palec na ustach, przerywając tłumaczenie. Nie poczuł złości, choć nie podzielił się tym miejscem nawet z Giottem. Aki jednak mu nie przeszkadzała.

– Dziękuję – szepnął i pocałował ją w skroń.

– Nie ma za co.

Milczeli przez długi czas pogrążeni w myślach. Aki oparła policzek na jego ramieniu. Nie chciała nic mówić, bo słowa niczego nie zmienią, choć bolał ją widok smutku na jego twarzy. Po prostu była obok.

– Dziś jest ten dzień – odezwał się. – Tego dnia stałem się mordercą.

– Nie mów tak o sobie – zrugała go łagodnym tonem. – Jesteś kimś więcej. Chronisz i wspierasz Giotta. Gonisz go do roboty, pilnujesz, żeby wszędzie był porządek, rozwiązujesz problemy, walczysz dla Vongoli. Nie jesteś mordercą.

Delikatnie dotknęła płomiennego tatuażu na jego prawym policzku. Zrobił go niedawno, żeby ukryć blizny po tamtym zdarzeniu. To trochę złagodziło jego wygląd. Pamiętała, jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu poczuła obawę na ten widok. Teraz uważała, że taki jest przystojny. To była integralna część jego samego.

Chwycił jej dłoń i ucałował. Tylko Aki pozwalał dotykać tę część swojej twarzy. To już mu zawsze przypominało o winie i bezsilności tamtego dnia.

– Gdyby nie Giotto, nie byłoby mnie tu teraz – westchnął. – Ten facet jest za dobry dla tego miasta. Wybacza, przyciąga kłopoty i kolejne gęby do wykarmienia. Czasami mam wrażenie, że chce zbawić cały świat.

Aki zaśmiała się, słysząc zrzędzenie G. Zawsze narzekał na Primo, ale pierwszy stawał u jego boku, gdy przychodziły kłopoty. Czasami bywał szorstki dla przyjaciela, ale ich więź była bardzo mocna. Dziewczyna czasami im tego zazdrościła.

– Tylko ja psuję jego idealną prezencję... Porzucony, niechciany kundel o wyglądzie diabła. Czasami jestem tu zbędny.

– Nieprawda. Gdybyś zniknął, Giotto by sobie nie poradził. Jesteś mu potrzebny.

– Nie zasługuję na niego. Na ciebie zresztą też, aniele.

– Gadasz bzdury – prychnęła. – Czym niby nie zasłużyłeś? Każdy ma wady. Jesteś właśnie taki i takiego cię kochamy. I żadnego „ale" – spojrzała na niego groźnie.

Uśmiechnął się. W jej oczach była ta sama determinacja co u Giotta, gdy kończył dyskusję. Primo też go zawsze ganił za takie myśli. Wiele stracił, to prawda, ale nadal miał przyjaciół, rodzinę i tę jedyną kobietę, której nie potrafił niczego odmówić. Naprawdę zależało mu na tym, żeby być godnym tego wszystkiego. Giotto znał go na wylot, nie potrzebowali słów, żeby cokolwiek ustalić. On jeden zawsze stał u jego boku i go wspierał w najgorszych chwilach. Nie obawiał się trochę zbyt agresywnego chłopca, który był postrachem okolicy. To Giotto wyciągnął go ze świata pełnego szarości. W zamian G oddał Primo wszystko, co mu pozostało.

Aki widziała w nim dobro. Nie niebezpiecznego mężczyznę skąpanego we krwi, furiata, który zbyt szybko łapał za broń, ale kogoś, kto chronił i troszczył się. Nie zraziła jej jego szorstkość i początkowa niechęć. Powolutku, krok po kroku zyskiwała jego miłość i potrafiła o niego zawalczyć. Stała się jego prywatnym promieniem słońca, przepięknym aniołem, którego obawiał się skrzywdzić.

– Czasami boję się, że się obudzę i to okaże się tylko snem.

– Przestań się bać. Nie jesteś sam. Nigdy już nie zostaniesz sam.

– Nie zasługuję na ciebie, aniele, ale cieszę się, że tu jesteś.

Uśmiechnęła się. Akceptacja z jego strony naprawdę wiele dla niej znaczyła. Dopuścił ją do swojego świata, nawet do tej małej krainy snów, gdzie nie był jedynie szorstką Prawą Ręką.

– Zawsze będę przy tobie. Obiecuję – szepnęła.


End file.
